Dark Wizard Tournament- The Goblet of Darkness
by Galleons 'n'Gold
Summary: Harry decides to travel back in time to have some fun. Time Travel. MoD.
1. Prologue

A/N: Pretty much what the title says.

Disclaimer: Just a plot bunny that decided to burrow in my mind. Now it has a solid place to stay! Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It all started with the Triwizard Tournament. I know what you are thinking. Not _that_ one; where I- a shy, innocent adolescent wizard took part in. Not one where everyone ganged up on me one moment and loved me to bits the other. No, I'm certainly not talking about that, right now.

Hermione Granger, in her infinite wisdom and anal retentiveness declared, that the Triwizard Tournament should once again be revived with appropriate adjustments be made to '_ensure__ that none of the accidents happen like before.'_

God, I can still hear her snooty voice. I honestly tried. _Honestly! _I tried to tell them that not to do it. When they didn't listen, I _begged _them not place 'Goblet of Fire' as an impartial judge.

God, I can _still _hear her annoying voice. '_Proper traditions must be followed'. _Had been her reply. Anal retentive bitch!

And so, I watched with bitter amusement the proceedings to the first task, the second and the third. Death swooped in like predator. Indiscriminate in her choosing and killing all three participants. I wanted to be all smug to go about telling them. _I told you so! _But I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I knew Goblet of Fire like no one else. Fifty years. That's the time I had dedicated studying enchantments and curses and other things like binding magical oaths and such. The things that purebloods took for granted and no one ever bothered to tell first generation witches and wizards.

That was what they were calling muggleborns now.

Lot of things had changed over the course of seventy years. Pureblood faction had mellowed out when their kids couldn't produce a single heir. Funny how that changes things. Funnier was riling them up and getting them to confess that they were wrong about the whole thing. I could see their constipated faces in their wedding photographs. Made me laugh everytime.

But it was done.

Hermione had taken her studies with renewed vigor and had masteries in three subjects. Three! Personally, the Potions one was just to mock me. The whole Voldemort dying thing and discovering things that I never wanted to discover about Potion Master Severus Snape.

Hermione had acted all smug and rubbed it in my face how narrow vision I had in my entire life.

OF COURSE I HAD NARROW VISION! I HAD A MURDEROUS DARK WIZARD TRYING TO KILL ME! I had replied back and stormed to Gryffindor room and that's where I found the three things I clearly remember throwing them away.

The broken wand was no longer broken, nor the ring. I clearly remember putting cloak inside my trunk.

A year passed and I came to know my friends in much, much detail. They had cashed in on their fame and fortune. Ron, twisting and turning stories, much like he did in the third year. By his account, I wouldn't be alive if he hadn't saved me in the frozen lake. It was true but the way he told it, I was all but an insignificant thing who only delivered the last blow to Voldemort while he did the rest.

Perhaps it was better, now that Ron had found fame and boat load of girls giggling about around his arms. I thought at first. But then, they just left me behind. Like I was a thing they didn't need it anymore. The other thing I found in a year's time was that the potions had stopped affecting me entirely. I discovered that when I found Ginny bemoaning to Molly Weasley about 'How _it_ wasn't working!'

Call me slow. But that's when I really started questioning my friends. When I discovered their entire plot, I got down on my knees and thanked, 'the powers that be' that I wasn't a puppet obeying Ginny's every command.

And that's when I discovered that I was the Master of Death. I had imagined, expected someone. Man, women, someone. Instead, a powerful wave filled my senses.

Strong ancient and unyielding.

Five years passed. I already regretted coming clean about why potions didn't work on me. Hermione and I had a huge row. I had to be all smug and snarky to her. I wanted to rub it in her face, you see! The answer to the question she was quietly researching for past three years. My Magic. And I told her so. My magic was so deathly, that it destroyed anything and everything foreign. The only way for them to work was to include a part of my blood in potion making.

Don't ask me how that works. But apparently it just does! Spells, potions and even wards broke if I really wanted to. She accused me of going dark and using Blood Magic. It escalated further from there. Things were said that weren't meant to be spoken out.

Ten years passed. Hermione Granger had become Headmistress. Ronald Weasley had become the Head of Auror Corps and Ginny Weasley had become the star seeker for Holyhead Harpies. Naturally, all three were against me and created all sorts of problems which I didn't expect.

Patience was a virtue I had long learnt when dealing with them. I didn't do anything against them but didn't give an inch of satisfaction to them either. At the end of it, I viewed all of this as a childish squabble and I decided it was time for Harry Potter to die. Purebloods wanted it, my friends wanted it and even I had begun wishing it so.

Last I heard was some law purebloods were trying to pass to acquire the gold in my vaults.

In came Harrison Evans. Funny how a name change would let the world see you in completely different light. Funnier was Hermione Granger requesting my 'expertise' in many of enchanted items in Hogwarts.

Which brings me to the Triwizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire. I tried to tell them. I really did. That things was filled with so many enchantments and wild magic that it was an entity on its own. She was a basic bitch on most days and downright nasty near Halloween. When students died, people wanted a scapegoat.

Any guesses?

I haven't really understood what drives the herd mentality but fuck it! After seventy years, I snapped and decided to fuck with the whole of Wizarding World. And that's when I had a nasty idea. The kind which made me cackle with unholy glee. If I could go back in time, to the original tournament, what would I do instead?

* * *

Harry closed his journal and looked at out of window. The train began to slow down. He could see Hogsmeade village around and he let a feral smile plaster on his face. This was going to be so much fun!

'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!' He thought as he made up an proper title, thinking about what heading he should give to this page entry.

'No.' He shook his head and another came into the mind. 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Darkness!'

'Good enough.' His mind nudged back but he really wasn't feeling it. 'Dark Wizard Tournament- The Goblet of Darkness!'

"Yes!" Harry shouted out, and cackled once more and thought about his past seventy years. _Or was it the future of past seventy years? Or past of future seventy years..._

It didn't matter which way one would look at it because he was about to fuck it all up!

* * *

A/N: Love it? Have some suggestions? Leave it in review!


	2. Plans afoot!

A/N: Thanks for all the review I got, the favorites and followers. I am happy. I didn't have time to respond to reviews but I read all of them. Thankyou!

* * *

"Harry where were you? We were so worried!" Harry turned around, and saw the pair of them. Ronald Weasley had that look on his face as if he, Harry was some renegade child unable to find his way in the vast wizarding world without his support and Hermione, with her frizzy hair all around her gave an accusing stare which demanded answers from him. The old Harry would've been frightened and somewhat distraught to have disappoint his friends but he wasn't one.

Plus they were _kids! _

After seventy years, nothing fazed him much. Also, Dumbledore's conditioning had pretty much left him and so did his neediness of friends.

"Yeah mate! She wouldn't shut up about it!" Ron added his two cents. Hermione turned and smacked him lightly on his shoulders. Harry watched the by-play with obvious enjoyment.

'Trust me. I know the feeling!' Harry thought and smiled at Ron. "I was right there all along. I figured you were too busy with each other."

"We… I… What are you saying!?" Hermione spluttered indignantly while Ron just looked confused.

"So Ron. Who do you think will win Quidditch League this year?"

"I think Cannons have a real shot this time!" Ron said seriously. Harry heard Seamus snort out loud and Ron turned to argue facts with them.

'One problem out of the way.' Harry thought with amusement. 'Honestly! They were such easy to manipulate. No doubt Dumbledore couldn't resist not doing the same.'

"Harry we couldn't find you! How could you be so inconsiderate?" Harry gave a sigh and massaged his temples. There was the tone he am so familiar with! The tone which never failed to grate his nerves whenever she spoke. For a moment he thought about egging her on, thinking about bringing out her anal retentive voice but thought otherwise.

"Malfoy must've charmed it!" Harry said off-handedly.

"That foul git!" Ron said suddenly, pitching in.

"Stinking Slytherin!" Harry joined too.

"Language Ronald! Harry!" Hermione turned, "You shouldn't accuse anyone like that without proof!"

"Who needs proof?" Ron snorted, "Its _Malfoy, _Hermione. How can you be so daft!" Harry sniggered and looked around once again, tuning out most of the one sided conversation. Contrary to what people thought, Ron and Hermione complimented each other in weird sort of way.

'Dumbledore's announcement in three, two one-' Sure enough, Dumbledore stood up, smiling grandfatherly at students sitting in Great Hall.

'O Dumbldore you cold bastard.' Harry thought. 'How have I missed you.'

The speech went on just like Harry remembered. The outrage at cancelled Quidditch Cup and the announcement of Triwizard tournament.

'Enter Mad-eye-Moody.' Harry thought suddenly and looked towards the door. Sure enough, there he was, in all his fakeness limping forward towards the staff table.

He politely joined in the applause, smiling nastily back at him.

'Just you wait, Barty, Dumbledore. I'll never have so much fun as you had screwing with me.'

* * *

I have always admired Lord Voldemort; always being a relative term here. Not for the first twenty years of my life and not for the havoc he wreaked on the people. His ideals are unrealistic and foolhardy. Ridding the world of Muggles, indeed! He forgets that muggles gives us muggleborns. A fixed population would limit the gene pool and eventually give birth to child that only a mother could love. A mother blind in one eye and has the milky whiteness in another.

I know, I've seen them! It was like looking at Crookshanks when she had shed all of his hair. Yes! The Notts had the most horrid Gollum of a child I could think off.

Voldmort was a broken child, if not when he entered Hogwarts. Being thrown in Snakes nest would not have helped matters in the least. Where I only knew love and adoration, he knew only hatred and disgust- something he was so familiar with it. Knowing only the dark aspect for so long in the snakes den would definitely harden anyone's mind.

I wonder if he vowed that all Purebloods would bow at his feet and he would lord over them. I think he did vow it, and accomplished what he had set to do; with sheer will and hatred burning in his heart. He did it- Accomplished what he had promised to do when he was young. And Purebloods bowed reverently at feet of a muggleborn not knowing his true origins! It was glorious! Even if he went insane doing it.

Things purebloods give so much precedence over morality and humanity- lure of Darkness, the excessive importance to tradition and taking magic for granted. All Voldemort had to ever sacrifice was compassion and love- things Voldemort had very little to begin with.

He wouldn't have so much trouble establishing himself as a new lord.

A name could do so much for Voldemort just as it had done for me. The wizards of Britain are sheep and Voldemort conquered them easily. They weren't familiar with the terror and tragedy of Gellert or had the courage of the French when they decided to take appropriate actions against fierce Dark Lady Mistral.

Where people cower to speak the name of Voldemort they shall not feel _worthy_ of speaking mine. I shall a Light Lord from which the light shines so bright that it would blind their mind. Besides, there was a special brand of Darkness in it as well.

Harry closed his diary and walked upto the mirror watching with interest his intense green eyes. With calm measured breaths, he closed his eyes and opened them once again. A slight twinkle emerged in his eyes and he smiled in joy. Dumbledore was his mentor now, and Harry was determined to learn all from watching him. This branch of magic capable of affecting wizard auras. A manipulation subtler than mind magics but incredibly effective on young students.

* * *

There was an obvious air of depression when students from Gryffindor sat down in the Great Hall. It was clear on everyone's face what they had gone through. Harry felt a headache coming on, which surprisingly he never had in future.

Whatever sympathy and feelings Harry could fell for Snape disappeared after a period in the Dungeons. Slytherins were smiling and chatting happily as if, they had learnt a great deal of things. Crabbe and Goyle too, were having fun.

"It's okay, Neville." Harry said consolingly channeling some of his twinkle.

"I'm rubbish at Potions." He moaned out, unable to handle the insults dolt out by Snape. "Gran's going to be pissed." He whimpered.

"No matter what you do Neville, Snape's never going to help or praise you about your skills." Harry said softly. Funny how petty rivalry could turn out so bitter when people grow up. Longbottoms were never one for bullying Slytherins but even then Neville was constantly belittled by him.

"I learn and memorize every process. He makes me so afraid. When he comes closer, I just stop thinking! What can I do?"

"Make him fear you." Harry said suddenly, softly. He looked in Neville's eyes and clarified. "You are known for causing explosions Neville. Use it to your advantage."

"But I…I don't know how." Neville's eyes looked around fearfully. Harry knew Neville didn't have a backbone yet. He was desperately searching for a way out.

"But you know what mistakes you do." Harry smiled when he shakily nod his head. "Look at them, Neville. Laughing and enjoying themselves. Their parents and our parents were classmates with Snape. He can find it in his heart to be good with Death Eater spawns but not with us? Our parents who fought and defeated the Dark side? Our parents sacrificed themselves so that we could have a good future. Snape sees to it that only Slytherins get good grades and we get nothing! He is insulting our parent's memories, and our heritage." His twinkle increased so did the passion in his voice, forcing Neville to evaluate what he was saying.

"They were all innocents, the Ministry said so." Neville whispered softly.

"We know differently. Your Gran knows differently. Look how badly the light side is treated even when we won the war." Harry gestured around his friends. "Can you imagine what would've happened if the Dark side had won? If we won't stand up then they have already won! Without Voldemort!"

Harry saw something set in Neville's eyes and he knew he had got through.

"What about our classmates?"

"Just leave it to me. Don't worry Neville, you are not alone in this." Harry gave a half-hug and left.

The next morning in the Gryffindor common room, there was a note written in colorful handwriting.

"500 galleons to the brave Gryffindor who pranks Snape and Slytherins for the whole month!" Neville met Harry's eye and Harry gave a tentative smile back.

His entertainment till Halloween was set.

* * *

"Today we'll be learning about the Unforgivable Curses." Moody's eye swirled around the class. "Now I know the Ministry don't want yer to know about this things but I SAY OTHERWISE! And if anyone has a problem with this class the DOOR IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Moody and the rest of the class was shocked to see Harry Potter get up and walk away.

"Look at him boys and girls! Potter is wee bit scared of Unforgivible curses." Moody licked his lips goading him in.

Harry took an exaggerated sigh and looked with a face full of disappointment, "I'm sorry Professor Moody. I do not wish to be tainted by darkness. I am a student of light." Harry stated and walked away. A moment later, all of Gryffindors walked away and Slytherins scurried from their seats as well.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, it was the day before the Halloween. In all the mayhem unleashed by the pranks in the previous month had never been so fulfilling. All sorts of pranks had sprung up, on the first day and Harry felt generous enough to give ten galleons to Lee Jordan, just to prove the point. His heart was filled with joy seeing the Slytherins cower and the ingenuity of the pranks by various people. The proud winner of the bet were the four Weasleys. Harry had never seen Hermione so uppity as she had been in all this month. Neville Longbottom had never received such loud reception the day he blew up the Potions classroom, putting Severus Snape in hospital wing with bunch of Slytherins.

Harry felt bad seeing Neville crying out, apologizing to Snape, whose eye twitched ever so slightly when Neville would burst out in another fit. Dumbledore whispered comforting words to Neville seeing him so distraught and weeping over broken Snape that he had to forgive him.

After all, anyone could ask for forgiveness from Snape was definitely light sided. That incident had inspired Neville to become better in his potions and Snape to improve his teaching methods.

Of course no one knew it was him who wanted the mayhem. Such things had kept focus off of him. It was funny to see Hermione trying to piece out what was different about Harry one moment while screaming and complaining to prefects the next.

Ron was too busy trying to come up with ways to prank Slytherins to care about his 'Friend'. He had went decidedly cold after reading the surface thoughts of the youngest bunch in Weasley group. And so, he gave all the money to twins instead of them. Last he heard, there was a severe discord amongst the bunch of them.

All was not well with Harry as the merging of the two bodies had the sudden effect of puberty sneaking up on him once again. The effect of various potions had faded over the period of time and Harry was left with a raging erection every morning! It was like the two years of development had rushed to establish itself in his psyche.

He'd thought Dumbledore wouldn't go so deep as to control _his _time of puberty but oh well… He had buried that pit long time ago. The deathly magic was doing its thing, taking care of any and all potions in his food.

He stole a look at the feathered trio at the Gryffindor table- Angelina Johnson, Kate bell and Alicia Spinnet. Lusting after fifteen year olds was a bit awkward but seventh year girls were a fair game. Angelina had lost some of the chubby fat making her more beautiful and filled in places his eyes were currently taking in the sights.

The most beautiful of the trio was Alicia Spinnet. Her face sparkled with youthful energy and the hair cascaded down revealing a short neck line which made Harry bite his lips. Just below was the largest stuffing that made him curl his hands. The feathered trio, indeed!

'_Rip tear fuck' _Harry's one eyed snake hissed out and Harry adjusted his garments to make him more comfortable.

He tore his eyes away from them when they turned giving him a knowing look and giggling among each other. He was mortified. What were they laughing about? Was something on his face? Did someone hexed him? He ran a hand over his robes just to check if something was missing, ironing out the tiny creases in it.

It was nothing but then why were they laughing?

Half way through the Halloween feast Harry smelled a familiar floral scent in the air.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" Harry looked toward the voice and found it belonged to a blue robed Beauxbatons student. She had long silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist. Her eyes were deep blue and her even teeth were brilliant white. Harry saw she was interested in the bowl of stew Hermione had described earlier simultaneously showing off her knowledge. It was full and no one was interested in it.

"We can share it." Harry said with an easy smile. The stone bench became friction-less and Harry gave a small shove in left direction, making additional space. From the extreme left, Harry could hear a surprised yelp as Seamus fell down.

"And you are Miss?" Harry said smoothly once she sat down.

"Miss Delacour." Came the smooth haughty response from her. Harry could sense a little irritation from her and sought to put her at ease.

"Harry Potter." Harry paused and then continued, "I've always wanted to taste foreign cuisine." Harry said, taking some of the Bulia-thing.

"French food iz so better zen Eenglish." She said and straightened and Harry could see the blue fabric straining against the air bags. The white milky complexion of skin was incredibly easy on the eyes as well.

'Make that C cup.' Harry thought looking at them before resuming eating. The effect of allure was somewhat diminished for him compared to the rest of the people. But Harry couldn't deny that she was a goddess when it came to looks.

"Sorry Ronald." Harry poked the fork deliberately when he tried to steal a dish full off food. Harry looked at the French girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table looking at Fleur with hostility. They looked cute when they were angry.

"Yum." Harry spoke out loud, eyeing the girls.

"I'm glad you liked it Monsieur Potter." Fleur got a delighted expression on her face and began telling all about the French food and Harry listened intently praising some of it. It was really good, and it made him wonder why hadn't he moved out of Britain after the war was over?

Oh that's right! The ministry always found reasons to keep him stay. There possibility of another Dark Wizard or the dark creatures acting out or Ronald telling him 'Not to leave the Country' due to some trumped up charges. There was also Ginny who had ruined his three years.

Her giggles brought him out of thought and Harry smiled with her. "I must sample the rest of the French cuisine, although, not all of English food is bad, Miss Delacour. You must try the Treacle Tart." Harry pointed at the shortcrust pastry, snatching out before Ron could get hands on it. "It is simply delicious."

"Please, call me Fleur." Fleur moaned as the mixture of golden syrup and bits of breadcrumbs melt in her mouth.

"And you can call me Harry." Harry gave a nod. 'That's it.' Harry resolved, 'No Weasley will have such beautiful girl.'

Harry got up, helping Fleur to her feet and swept an eye over the entire Great Hall. Half the girls were fuming in her seats and the feathered trio looked murderously at Fleur.

"Wishing you all the best for tomorrow, Mademoiselle Delacour." Harry kissed her on her wrist and bade adieu to the group.

* * *

The cold crisp air brushed off the hair off his face as Harry looked at a distant grounds surrounding the castle. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder, taking the view with him.

"Will you take these?" Harry offered two parchment sealed with Peverell's coat of arms. The black Peverell's signet ring in his left hand.

"Hoot." Hedwig's head swirled as she barked an affirmative.

"The band will protect you from the wards. Be in and out quickly, don't be seen. Don't linger around at all." He had put so much effort to pull it together. Ensuring that the Goblet would dance at his whims. Procuring the signatures of the participants and the most important of all, the signatures of Ministry officials including Ministers of Magic.

Hedwig bobbed her head and nipped his ear before she flew away.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone gives grief for calling Voldemort a Muggleborn, let me explain! It was inferred in Half-Blood Prince that Menrope was probably a Squib!(I have taken that assumption!) I don't consider child of Squib and a muggle as a Half-Blood!

A/N: This chapter took more time to complete as I didn't know how to move forward. This chapter sets a stage for the next chapters to come and by now things are pretty much clear what Harry's going to do, who's he going to involve. Please leave some suggestions as How would you like Harry to fuck it all up in a review or in PM. I would seriously like to hear from you. Seriously! Leave a review! Any suggestions or comments! Review!


End file.
